ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prime Axiom
The Prime Axiom is among the mightiest vectors ever devised by the forge masters of the Convergence of Cyriss. For more than a century, these perfect engines of destruction have guarded the secret installations of the religion from outsiders; until recently, none who had stumbled upon a Prime Axiom had ever survived to speak of it. Only now that the Convergence’s agenda has brought the sect into open conflict has it begun to deploy these terrible machines against those who would oppose the Great Work. Originally conceived as a temple guardian, the Prime Axiom has long served as one of the most important weapons in the Convergence’s arsenal, and the sect has allocated significant resources to improving it over numerous iterations. Most of these great guardians were built not by a single temple workshop, but rather by several installations tasked with fabricating individual components to be assembled at major locations such as the Temple of the Prime Harmonic. The earliest versions were ambulatory but relatively slow given the tremendous demands placed on their overburdened power supplies. Improvements to the arcane displacer drive, however, allowed its integration into the Prime Axiom—granting the vector not only greater flexibility in motion but also increased potential range of action.Forces of Warmachine: Convergence of Cyriss MK2 With such a potent machine at their command, the greatest minds of the Convergence worked to arm later iterations with suitably powerful ordnance. The machine also benefits from several recent advancements in Convergence metallurgy making use of steel alloys that are considerably harder but lighter than those available to the armies of the Iron Kingdoms. Foremost among the Prime Axiom’s manifold weapons systems are the massive drill vices. These great, grasping fists terminate in diamond-hard drills capable of piercing any known alloy. So equipped, the Prime Axiom can deliver penetrating blows into the vulnerable innards of warjacks before ripping them apart or tossing the wreckage aside. A pair of telescoping tow cables mounted in the chassis of the Prime Axiom further augments its close combat capabilities. These harpoon-like cables, tipped with perforating spikes molded from the same alloy used for the vector’s drills, can be fired at significant range to breach armor and drag targets into reach of the machine’s savage drill vices. The Prime Axiom also boasts the accelespiker, which allows its controlling warcaster to engage infantry while the vector’s drill vices take apart more challenging targets. The accelespiker sits recessed in the Prime Axiom’s main hull, where it stores a reserve of the super-dense metal spikes it uses as ammunition. The weapon’s sophisticated launching mechanism spins through thousands of rotations each second, halting at precise intervals chosen by the controlling warcaster to hurl volleys of spikes with frightening precision. So great is the accuracy granted by this device that a warcaster can pepper a single target with multiple spikes or lay waste to a small area around the initial target. The Prime Axiom’s weapons systems alone make it a lethal tool, but its stores of deployable servitors multiply its potential force far beyond the expectation of the enemy. The vector’s lower pivots and chassis are studded with bays containing a host of servitors. Throughout the battle a warcaster can launch servitors chosen to suit the battlefield situation, tasking them to perform minor repairs, bring additional firepower, or mark enemies for elimination with lumichem. The Prime Axiom’s aggregate of servitors, heavy armor, and versatile weaponry makes it the equal of any threat yet conceived on Caen. In action, a Prime Axiom inspires incredible awe and fear. The thrum of energy cycling through its systems is nearly deafening as the machine hovers over the battlefield like a temple of the Clockwork Goddess given motive force and a taste for destruction. Its multiple weapons rip through screening troops, dismantle warjacks, and send servitors deep into the heart of battle. To confront a Prime Axiom in battle is to behold the inevitability of the success of the Great Work and the terrifying power made possible by the guiding hand of Cyriss. References